


Snapchats from Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Snapchat, Social Media Fic, a n a b a n a n a, is that even the correct term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Snapchat stories of many idiots on Coruscant (plus Padmé Amidala). Transcripts included for the visually impaired, hard of hearing, and those who wanted a continuation of Snapchats from Coruscant.





	Snapchats from Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snapchats from Coruscant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101441) by [criesmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom), [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity). 



> okay so this is a direct sequel to Snapchats from Coruscant which you should read right now immediately because it is the best thing ever and far better than this. 
> 
> I was actually supposed to post this 6 month ago but shhhh,
> 
> Anyways! please enjoy this general idiocy

VIDEO @officialskywalker 

****

(Description: A shaky video of Jar-Jar Binks leaping roughly 50 feet into the air. In the background, we hear several voices saying â€œHoly  _ shit _ .â€�)

****

Caption: we... may have been right about darth binks

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker 

****

(Description: 

****

Anakin, doing a rather good Mace Windu impression: Oh look at me, I'm Mace Windu and I just. 

****

He inhales deeply.

****

Anakin: Looove the Jedi Code.)

****

PHOTO @officialkenobi

****

(Description: A photo of Ahsoka and Bariss holding hands in what appears to be the Archives. The lighting is perfect.) 

****

Caption: Anakin made me take this picture. 

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker

****

Caption: giving the talk 

****

(Description: 

****

Anakin: Hey Snips, I heard about you and-

****

A distinctly orange hand grabs the camera, and the video ends.) 

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker

****

Caption: being a good parent

****

(Description: Continued footage of Anakin pestering Ahsoka

****

Anakin, yelling: Use protection!� 

****

The camera begins to shake as he sprints away from an angry Ahsoka.) 

****

VIDEO @ahsokatano: 

****

(Ahsoka is in what looks like a bathroom, pouring something distinctly green into a bottle of shampoo)

****

Caption: don't tell skyguy

****

PHOTO @senatoramidala 

****

(Description: Anakin is sitting with his head down at a table. His hair is a very bright shade of green.) 

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker 

****

Caption: you saw nothing 

****

(Description: Anakin is slowly drawing his hood over his face and (still green) hair)

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker

****

Caption: muahahahaah 

****

(Description: An unidentified hand is spraying shaving cream into a sock. There are giggles in the background.) 

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker

****

Caption: payback

****

(Description: An  _ incredibly  _ angry Ahsoka waving a sock at the camera.)

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker

****

Caption: prank wars are apparently against the jedi code

****

(Description: Anakin and Ahsoka are standing in front of Mace Windu, looking not at all apologetic.) 

****

Anakin: She gave me  _ green hair _ -

****

Ahsoka: Look- (she brandishes the shaving cream covered sock, which sprays shaving cream onto Mace Windu's face. He does not look amused.) 

****

IMAGE @ahsokatano

****

(Description: A selfie of Ahsoka with a completely done looking face.) 

****

Caption: we got assigned guard duty for a month 

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker 

****

Caption: holy fuck

****

(Description: Senator Amidala is sitting at her desk, surrounded by stacks of paper. She nearly knocks a stack over with her elbow.

****

Padme, screaming: DON'T FUCKETH WITH ME)

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker

****

caption: i tried

****

(Description: Footage of a flaming oven, smoke rapidly rising from what looks like shriveled piles of ash. 

****

Anakin: I THINK THE CUPCAKES ARE DONE)

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker

****

Caption: paint me like one of your Jedi girls

****

(Description: Obi-Wan is sitting on some sort of wall, one leg up and leaning on his elbow, waving a lightsaber with his free hand. There is no sound save the humming of the lightsaber.)

****

VIDEO @senatoramidala 

****

Caption: grace

****

(Description: A compilation of Anakin falling. There are a least 6 falls within the time limit.)

****

IMAGE @ahsokatano 

****

(Description: A picture of Anakin and Obi-Wan dressed in some sort of... costumes. While Anakin looks delighted, Obi-Wan's expression is more one of utter disgust.)

****

Caption: this has to be at least 3 years old

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker 

****

Caption: found a hoverboard

****

(Description: A shaky video of Anakin, who is filming (the green hair has faded, but is still visible) crashing into a table.)

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker

****

(Description: A direct continuation of the previous video. Anakin is attempting to zoom away on a hoverboard from a furious Padme and Obi-Wan. Ahsoka is visible in the distance, on the ground, laughing.)

****

IMAGE @ahsokatano

****

(Description: A selfie of Ahsoka, with Obi-Wan and Anakin floating in the background. Anakin's phone is floating just out of reach on his hand.)

****

Caption: OUR SHIP'S ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY BROKE

****

VIDEO @ahsokatano

****

(Description: Anakin and Obi-Wan are in zero gravity. Anakin is having fun with it, as expected, but Obi-Wan is surprisingly giggly about doing backflips in zero-g)   
  


  
VIDEO @ahsokatano

****

(Description: Obi-Wan is slowly spinning in zero-g, hand clapped over his mouth)

****

Caption: he forgot he gets the worst motion sickness

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker 

****

Caption: fuck the jedi code 

****

(Description: Â Anakin and Ahsoka replacing the cream in Obi-Wan's rather unhealthy collection of Space Oreos with toothpaste)

****

VIDEO @officialkenobi 

****

Caption: sorry @ the code

****

(Description: Obi-Wan is pouring baking soda into a bottle of Space Ketchup)

****

VIDEO @officialkenobi

****

(Description: Anakin and Ahsoka are desperately trying to close the bottle of Space Ketchup, which is spraying like a high velocity fire hose. They are both yelling incomprehensibly)

****

VIDEO @ahsokatano 

****

Caption: you're in some deep jedi shit

****

(Description: The video pans from Obi-Wan, who is running from the scene giggling, to Mace Windu, who is staring at the Space Ketchup soaked mess hall and slowly shaking his head.)

****

VIDEO @ahsokatano

****

Caption: how long until we get found out

****

(Description: Obi-Wan is being lectured by Mace Windu. The video appears to be filmed from in a bush, and Anakin's (still tinged green) hair is visible in the side of the frame)

****

IMAGE @ahsokatano

****

(Description: A picture of Obi-Wan sitting in a chair, with a sign on it reading 'Jedi Time-Out Corner'�)

****

VIDEO @senatoramidala 

****

(Description: Anakin is sniffling over a keyboard. A tab is open on his computer, displaying a comment on one of his SpaceTube videos reading 'lol nice green mullet'� Anakin notices Padme filming. 

****

Anakin: (wailing) DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THIS)

****

IMAGE @officialskywalker 

****

(Description: A selfie of Anakin, who is doing a peace sign and has not a trace of green in his hair.)

****

Caption: finALLY

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker

****

Caption: i whip my hair back and forth

****

(Description: Anakin shaking his head, hair flying in a halo around it.)

****

IMAGE @officialskywalker 

****

Caption: Uno-Juan Kenobi 

****

(Description: A simple picture of Obi-Wan standing in place, labeled 'Juan' in clumsy handwriting,� with a 1 drawn next to him.)

****

IMAGE @officialskywalker 

****

(Description: A photo of one of the floating garbage piles found in the oceans of Yubino.)

****

Caption: count dooku found drowned

****

VIDEO @senatoramidala 

****

(Description: Anakin dancing strangely with earbuds in, washing the dishes. He drops a plate on his foot and screams.)

****

VIDEO @officialkenobi

****

(Description: There is only blackness. Then: 

****

Obi-Wan: (whispering) I've found it. The  **_Anabanana_ **

****

The camera pans over to a banana with a badly drawn face and even more badly drawn hair.)

****

VIDEO @officialkenobi

****

Caption: i...

****

(Description: Dimly lit footage of a door, with faint strains of pop music heard from behind it. Obi-Wan slowly opens the door to reveal Anakin, who is dancing in front of the mirror and taking selfies.)

****

VIDEO @ahsokatano

****

(Description: Anakin and Obi-Wan are in a kitchen, eating what looks like Padme's chocolate. 

****

Ahsoka (whispering): I won't tell if you give me some.)

****

IMAGE @senatoramidala

****

(Description: An empty box of chocolate)

****

Caption: someone is about to die

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker

****

Caption: skakakqkq

****

(Description: Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka are running from Padme, who is brandishing hair clippers and a flat iron.)

****

VIDEO @ahsokatano

****

Caption: we let him have an energy drink

****

(Description: 

****

Anakin: Okay, but what if there were, like, mailboxes and when you get your mail they just  _ scream _ .

****

Ahsoka: That is literally the worst idea I have ever heard. 

****

Anakin: (visibly shaking) I mean yeah but you would never miss your mail.

****

VIDEO @officialskywalker

****

Caption: oh look at me i'm a great big jedi master

****

(Description: 

****

Anakin: (slurring slightly) Oh, Anakin, this lightsaber is your _ life _ \- wait shit I dropped mine-)

****

VIDEO @officialkenobi

****

Caption: oh look at me i'm irresponsible

****

(Description: 

****

Obi-Wan: Hi, I'm Anakin Skywalker and I have four twelve-packs of lightsabers from SpaceMart in my underwear drawer, oh here let me duck patronizingly under this doorway- wait Padme it's not what it looks like-)

****

IMAGE @officialskywalker

****

Caption: Support our sponsors, SpaceShowers!

****

(Description: Anakin is standing in front of a shower, with a caption reading 'You underestimate my shower!')

****  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note: the snapchats of Anakin and obi-wan in zero-g are from the comments of snapchats from coruscant, they aren't mine!
> 
>  
> 
> later note: hey, so I'm orphaning this because I'm really... over obikin. i don't see it as healthy anymore and idk, I just really don't want this on my ao3 account. i did have fun on this though, so I'm not going to delete it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
